Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück
Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück ist der fünfte Teil der Star-Wars-Reihe aus dem Jahr 1980. Der Film ist 1997 in einer Special Edition in den Kinos wiederveröffentlicht worden. Diese Version wurde mit den neuen technischen Möglichkeiten erweitert (mehr Special Effects; Ersatz von modellbasierten Effekten durch computergenerierte) und ist auch um einige Minuten länger. Danach gab es 2004 noch eine Neuauflage im DVD-Format, auf der wiederum Szenen ergänzt, verändert oder Effekte bearbeitet wurden. Eröffnungstext Handlung Nach der Zerstörung des Todessterns mussten die Rebellen von Yavin IV fliehen und einen neuen Stützpunkt suchen. Ihre Wahl fiel auf den Eisplaneten Hoth. Drei Jahre nach der Zerstörung des Todessterns finden Darth Vaders persönliche Streitkräfte durch einen Suchdroiden den Schildgenerator der Echo-Basis auf Hoth. Der betreffende Suchdroide wird von Han Solo und Chewbacca eliminiert. Die Suche nach Luke Skywalker thumb|left|Luke wird im Medizinischen Zentrum behandelt. Luke Skywalker ist mit einem Tauntaun in der Eiswüste von Hoth auf Erkundung. Er beobachtet einen Meteoriteneinschlag und möchte sich die Absturzstelle ansehen. Dabei wird er von einem Wampa überrascht, der sein Tauntaun tötet und Luke bewusstlos schlägt und in seine Höhle verschleppt. Dort wacht Luke, gefesselt und an der Decke hängend auf. Kurz bevor das Tier ihn töten kann, langt Luke, mit Hilfe der Macht, nach seinem, im Schnee steckenden, Lichtschwert. Er aktiviert es, schneidet seine Fesseln durch und trennt dem Wampa einen Arm ab. Dann rennt Luke ins Freie und flüchtet. Er schafft es jedoch nicht aus eigener Kraft, zur Echo-Basis zurückzukehren. Während er frierend im Schnee liegt, weist ihn sein ehemaliger Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi in einer Vision an, sich zum Dagobah-System zu begeben. Dort soll sich ein Jedi-Meister namens Yoda vor dem Imperium verstecken, der Luke ausbilden wird. Nachdem Obi-Wan verschwindet, fällt Skywalker in Ohnmacht. Kurz darauf wird er aber von Han Solo gerettet. Dieser baut ein Notzelt auf und wärmt Luke mit den Innereien seines erfrorenen Tauntauns. Am nächsten Morgen werden sie von einem Schneegleiter gefunden und gerettet. Luke wird anschließend in einem Bactatank geheilt. Schlacht von Hoth thumb|right|Die Schlacht von Hoth. Die Rebellen finden heraus, dass die Imperiale Sternenflotte den Stützpunkt entdeckt hat, da der Imperiale Admiral Ozzel einen Fehler gemacht hat und die Flotte zu nah an Hoth aus dem Hyperraum geholt hat. Darth Vader akzeptiert diesen Fehler nicht und erwürgt den Imperialen mit Hilfe der Macht. Sein Nachfolger wird Admiral Piett. Die Rebellen beginnen mit der Evakuierung der Basis. Die Transporter starten einzeln mit Geleitschutz von einigen Jägern und Rückendeckung von der Ionenkanone. Die Bodentruppen der Rebellen verteidigen den Schildgenerator gegen die vorrückenden Imperialen, um mehr Zeit für die Evakuierung zu bekommen. In der Schlacht von Hoth greift das Imperium mit AT-ATs an, welche die Allianz mit Schneegleitern abzuwehren versucht. Luke Skywalker nimmt auch an dieser Schlacht teil. Er verliert jedoch gleich zu Beginn der Schlacht seinen Bordschützen Dak. Zusammen mit Wedge Antilles schafft er es aber einen AT-AT zu Fall zu bringen. Anschließend wird Lukes Schneegleiter jedoch getroffen und stürzt ab. Luke schafft es, sich aus dem Wrack zu befreien, bevor es von einem Kampfläufer zerstört wird. Auf seiner Flucht gelingt es Skywalker noch, mit einem Thermaldetonator einen weiteren AT-AT zu zerstören. Anschließend begibt er sich zum Sammelpunkt und verlässt mit seinem bereit stehenden X-Flügler den Planeten. Der Schildgenerator wurde zerstört und die Imperialen dringen in den Stützpunkt ein. Die letzten Rebellen sind aber unterdessen geflohen. Als letztes starten Han Solo und Chewbacca in ihrem Millennium Falken. Leia Organa und C-3PO befinden sich ebenfalls an Bord des Falken. Die Bestimmung eines Jedi Luke und R2-D2 entkommen in ihrem X-Flügler und nehmen Kurs auf das Dagobah-System, wie Obi-Wan es ihm gesagt hatte. Auch der Millennium Falke entkommt der Blockade, doch der Hyperraumantrieb des Schiffes ist beschädigt. Die imperialen Sternzerstörer machen Jagd auf den Falken in einem nahe gelegenen Asteroidenfeld, in welchem es der Crew des Millennium Falken gelingt, sich für eine Weile zu verbergen. Sie landen in einer Höhle auf einem großen Asteroiden. Dort wird ihr Schiff von einigen Mynocks befallen und Han wird schnell klar, dass sie sich nicht in einer normalen Höhle befinden. Währenddessen unterrichtet der Imperator Vader darüber, dass es sich bei Luke gewiss um den Sohn Anakin Skywalkers handelt. Später heuert Darth Vader Kopfgeldjäger an, darunter Boba Fett, die den Millennium Falken aufspüren sollen, und setzt ein hohes Kopfgeld auf die Besatzung aus. Er will sie jedoch lebendig, da er Skywalker in eine Falle locken will. Er will ihn zur dunklen Seite der Macht führen. thumb|left|Luke beim Training mit Yoda. Luke ist währenddessen auf Dagobah angekommen. Er ist in einem Sumpf gelandet und zusammen mit R2 macht er sich auf die Suche nach dem Jedi. Nachdem R2-D2 aber von einem Ungetüm verschlungen und wieder ausgespuckt wurde, sitzt der entmutigte Luke in seinem provisorischen Lager und reinigt den verschmutzten Droiden. Unterdessen erscheint eine kleine Kreatur, die Luke zu einem Essen einlädt. Sie behauptet Yoda zu kennen, weshalb Skywalker ihr folgt. In der kleinen Hütte der Kreatur, bekommt Luke einen Eintopf zu essen und fragt ungeduldig, wo er Yoda finden kann. Anschließend offenbart der Einheimische ihm, dass er die Person ist, die Luke sucht. Yoda denkt zunächst skeptisch über die Ausbildung des Jungen, willigt aber schließlich ein ihn auszubilden, nachdem Obi-Wan Kenobi sich mit ihm über die Macht unterhalten hatte. Der Falke muss sein Versteck im Asteroiden aufgeben, da sie erkennen, dass die vermeidliche Höhle der Rachen einer Weltraumschnecke ist. Sie starten die Maschine und entkommen knapp der tückischen Falle. Danach entkommen sie den imperialen Truppen, indem Han den Falken an der hinteren Seite der Brücke eines Sternzerstörers andockt und sich später mit dem abgeworfenen Müll ins All treiben lässt. Luke Skywalker hat unterdessen sein Training von Körper und Geist mit Yoda begonnen. Während des Trainings wird er von Yoda allein in die Höhle des Bösen geschickt, ein Ort, an dem die dunkle Seite der Macht sehr stark ist. In dieser Höhle begegnet er einer Vision von Darth Vader. Er besiegt ihn und entdeckt sein eigenes Gesicht unter der Maske des Dunklen Lords. Verunsichert kehrt er zu Yoda zurück und setzt seine Übungen fort. Stadt in den Wolken Boba Fett kennt diesen Trick ebenfalls und folgt Han zum Planeten Bespin. Dort will Han sein Schiff bei einem alten Freund, Lando Calrissian, reparieren lassen. Sie erreichen die Wolkenstadt und werden von Lando freundlich empfangen. Boba Fett hatte inzwischen Lord Vader kontaktiert, welcher noch vor den Rebellen auf dem Planeten eintrifft. Lando Calrissian bleibt keine andere Wahl, als seine Freunde ans Imperium auszuliefern, wenn er die Macht des Imperiums nicht zu spüren bekommen will. So werden Leia, Han und Chewbacca festgenommen. Solo wird gefoltert, um Luke Skywalker anzulocken. thumb|right|Die Wolkenstadt auf Bespin. Währenddessen lernt Luke von Meister Yoda, die Macht zu benutzen. Luke sieht in einer Vision, wie Han und Leia in die Hand des Imperiums fallen und wie Han leidet. Gegen den Willen von Yoda macht er sich auf den Weg nach Bespin, um die beiden zu retten. Doch diese Rettungsaktion war nur eine Falle von Darth Vader, um Luke gefangen zu nehmen und ihn dem Imperator auszuliefern. Auf Bespin verirrt sich C-3PO und wird von imperialen Sturmtruppen mit einem Laserschuss in seine Bestandteile zerlegt. Chewbacca rettet die Einzelteile gerade noch rechtzeitig vor der Verschrottung. Lord Vader lässt Han in Karbonit einfrieren, um die Einfriervorrichtung zu testen, um letztendlich Luke damit zu vereisen. Luke ist mittlerweile auf Bespin gelandet und wird zu Darth Vader gelockt. Lando erkennt, dass auf die Zusagen Darth Vaders kein Verlass ist, da der dunkle Lord nun auch noch die restliche Besatzung des Millennium Falken als Gefangene fordert. Er stellt sich auf die Seite der Rebellen und befreit Leia und Chewbacca. R2-D2, der Luke nicht folgen konnte, trifft Leia, Chewbacca und Lando. Sie können aber nicht verhindern, dass Boba Fett den in Karbonit eingefrorenen Han nach Tatooine bringt, um das Kopfgeld bei Jabba einzukassieren. Sie kehren zum Falken zurück. R2-D2 erfährt vom Zentralcomputer, dass der Hyperraumantrieb des Falken zwar repariert, jedoch deaktiviert worden ist. Duell mit Darth Vader thumb|left|Vader verletzt Luke Skywalker. Luke kämpft währenddessen gegen den übermächtigen Darth Vader und verliert in diesem Kampf seine rechte Hand und sein Lichtschwert. Vader enthüllt ihm ein düsteres Geheimnis: Er ist Lukes Vater. Luke will das nicht glauben und lässt sich geschlagen in einen Schacht hinabfallen. Er bleibt unterhalb der Wolkenstadt an einem Gestell hängen. Mit Hilfe der Macht kontaktiert er Leia, die seine Notsituation durch ihre Macht spürt, und wird im letzten Moment gerettet. R2-D2 reaktiviert den Hyperraumantrieb des Falken noch rechtzeitig, um der Exekutor im Orbit zu entkommen. Am Sammelpunkt angekommen, erhält Luke eine neue kybernetische Hand, wie sein Vater einst. Lando und Chewbacca machen sich auf den Weg nach Tatooine, um Han Solo zu befreien. Entstehungsgeschichte Vorproduktion Schrieb er das Drehbuch für Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung noch alleine, so engagierte George Lucas für Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück einen Autor. Im Herbst 1977 lernte Lucas die damals 61-jährige Leigh Brackett kennen, die als Koautorin an Howard Hawks Klassikern Tote schlafen fest (1946) und Rio Bravo (1959) mitgewirkt hatte. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Lucas für seinen Film Dialoge im Stil der 1940er-Jahre einzusetzen plante, wurde Brackett beauftragt, die Arbeit an einem ersten Drehbuch aufzunehmen. Bei der Ausarbeitung hielt sie sich an Vorgaben, die ihr in Form von Transkripten aus vorhergehenden Handlungsbesprechungen sowie dem Treatment von Lucas vorlagen. Die erste Fassung, die noch den Titel Star Wars Sequel, from The Adventure of Luke Skywalker (dt. Fortsetzung von Krieg der Sterne, aus Die Abenteuer von Luke Skywalker) trug, stellte Brackett Ende Februar 1978 fertig. Ehe Lucas dazu kam, die Drehbuchfassung mit Brackett durchzusprechen, verstarb die schwer kranke Schriftstellerin nach einem Krebsleiden. Schwer betroffen, nahm Lucas in der folgenden Zeit selbst die Arbeit an einer zweiten Drehbuchfassung auf. Außerdem fertigte Lucas handschriftliche Notizen für eine dritte Fassung an, als er den Drehbuchautor Lawrence Kasdan – nachdem dieser die erste Drehbuchfassung von Steven Spielbergs Indiana Jones und der Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes fertiggestellt hatte – darum bat, eine dritte Fassung für Das Imperium schlägt zurück zu schreiben. Dabei hatte Lucas das Drehbuch für Jäger des verlorenen Schatzes nicht einmal gelesen, weswegen er es sich offenhielt, das Angebot wieder zurückzuziehen, sollte ihm die Arbeit von Kasdan nicht zusagen. Am nächsten Tag wurde Kasdan offiziell als Drehbuchautor für Das Imperium schlägt zurück engagiert.Das Kino des George Lucas Während Kasdan eine dritte Drehbuchfassung ausarbeitete, kümmerte sich Lucas um die finanzielle Machbarkeit des Projekts. Nach seinem Erfolg mit Krieg der Sterne, der bis Ende 1978 weltweit rund 400 Millionen US-Dollar an den Kinokassen einspielte, plante Lucas, die Fortsetzung komplett selbst zu finanzieren. Aufgrund vertraglicher Vereinbarungen fiel Lucas direkter Anteil am Einspielergebnis vergleichsweise sehr gering aus, weswegen Das Imperium schlägt zurück mit einem kreditfinanzierten Budget gestemmt werden musste. Zunächst war die Darlehenssumme auf 15 Millionen Dollar angesetzt, wobei der Betrag nach Schätzungen am Jahresende auf 18,5 Millionen Dollar nach oben korrigiert wurde. Wie Lucas in einem Interview von 1979 verriet, befand er sich in einer Situation, in der er alles, war er besaß und jemals verdient hatte, in diesen Film investierte. Nach eigenen Aussagen war es das größte Risiko, das er in seiner Laufbahn eingegangen war. Vor diesem Hintergrund wusste Lucas, dass die Wahl des richtigen Regisseurs von entscheidender Bedeutung für den späteren Erfolg des Films war. Schließlich entschied er sich für den damals 57-jährigen Irvin Kershner, der sich mit der dokumentarischen Fernsehserie Confidential File, bei der er sowohl als Drehbuchautor und Regisseur beteiligt war, einen Namen gemacht hatte. Danach wurde er zwar sporadisch, aber für viel beachtete Filme verpflichtet, darunter Glück der Ginger Coffey (1964), Der tolle Mr. FlimFlam (1967) und Der Mann, den sie Pferd nannten – Zweiter Teil (1976). Ebenso wie Lucas studierte Kershner an der Filmhochschule University of Southern California (USC) in Los Angeles und war ebenfalls ein Schüler des Montagisten Slavko Vorkapich gewesen, für den Lucas tiefe Bewunderung entgegenbrachte. Kershner und Lucas hatten sich bereits in den 1960er-Jahren kennengelernt, als Keshner in seiner Funktion als Gastdozent an der USC auf Lucas und seine Arbeiten aufmerksam wurde. Später stellten sie fest, dass sie beide gleichermaßen von den Filmen Akira Kurosawas fasziniert waren. Im September 1978 zog Kershner nach London, wo er mit dem Casting für die neuen Rollen in Das Imperium schlägt zurück begann. Für die Rolle von Han Solos treulosen Freund Lando Calrissian wurde Billy Dee Williams verpflichtet. Außerdem sollte erstmals die Figur des im Exil lebenden Jedi-Meisters Yoda auftauchen, dessen Visualisierung zunächst mithilfe eines kleinen Schauspielers und einer Maske von Stuart Freeborn erfolgen sollte. Letztendlich ließ man sich von einer Kombination von aufwändigem Puppenspiel, Animationstechnik und der Vokalkunst von Frank Oz überzeugen. Als Hauptdarsteller traten Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher und Harrison Ford wieder in ihre alten Rollen, und auch Anthony Daniels und Kenny Baker als Droiden, Peter Mayhew als Chewbacca und David Prowse als Darth Vader schlüpften wieder in ihre Kostüme. Dreharbeiten Die Hauptdreharbeiten von Das Imperium schlägt zurück begannen am 5. März 1979 im norwegischen Finse, wo die ersten Außenaufnahmen des Planeten Hoth gedreht wurden. Temperaturen um -20° Celcius und Schneestürme behinderten den Zugang zu beiden Basislagern, was das Filmen so gut wie unmöglich machten und den strengen Zeitplan gefährdete. Parallel zu den Dreharbeiten in Finse begannen ab 13. März auch die Dreharbeiten in den Filmstudios in Elstree, England. Ein Brand in Studio 3 sorgte auch hier für Verzögerungen, wodurch die Höhe des Budgets ein weiteres Mal nach oben korrigiert werden musste. So ging Lucas von insgesamt 22 Millionen Dollar aus, die er für die Umsetzung des Films aufwenden musste, wobei der Betrag bis Juli 1979 auf 25 Millionen Dollar anwuchs und weitere drei Millionen benötigt wurden, um den Film fertigzustellen. Dies zwang Lucas schließlich dazu, einen neuen Kredit aufzunehmen, da er trotz der Widrigkeiten und den Komplikationen davon absah, seine Unabhängigkeit aufzugeben und den Film über die Filmgesellschaft 20th Century Fox finanzieren zu lassen. Es gelang ihm, die Bank zu wechseln und dort einen neuen Kredit aufzunehmen, musste jedoch dafür ein paar Prozentpunkte seines Anteils an Fox abtreten, damit diese eine Bürgschaft für den Kredit übernahmen. Die Szene, in der Darth Vader seine Identität als Lukes Vater aufdeckt, stand unter strengster Geheimhaltung. Kershner war einer der wenigen, die von Lucas eingeweiht wurden, wohingegen Mark Hamill und David Prowse, die direkt an der Szene beteiligt waren, nach eigenen Aussagen bis zuletzt in Unkenntnis dieser überraschenden Wendung blieben. Lediglich Mark Hamill wurde kurz vor beginn der Dreharbeiten eingeweiht. Um die Reaktionen der Schauspieler zu bekommen, die es für diese Szene brauchte, stand im Drehbuch: „Du kennst die Wahrheit nicht. Obi-Wan brachte deinen Vater um.“ Diese Zeile wurde später von James Earl Jones nachsynchronisiert und durch Vaders echten Text ersetzt. Am 5. September waren die Dreharbeiten in Elstree nahezu abgeschlossen, als Sir Alec Guinness eintraf und seine Szenen an nur einem einzigen Drehtag erledigte. Eine Woche später waren die Hauptdreharbeiten vollständig abgeschlossen. Auszeichnungen Oscar 1981 *Beste Tonmischung (Bill Varney, Steve Maslow, Gregg Landaker, Peter Sutton) *Besondere Leistungen bei visuellen Effekten (Special Achievement Award – Brian Johnson, Richard Edlund, Dennis Muren, Bruce Nicholson) *Nominierungen in den Kategorien Bestes Szenenbild (Norman Reynolds, Leslie Dilley, Harry Lange, Alan Tomkins, Michael Ford) und Beste Musik (John Williams) Saturn Award 1981 *Bester Schauspieler (Mark Hamill) *Bester Regisseur (Irvin Kershner) *Bester Science-Fiction-Film *Beste Spezialeffekte (Brian Johnson, Richard Edlund) weitere Auszeichnungen *1981 – Anthony Asquith Award for Film Music (John Williams) *1981 – Golden Globe für beste Filmmusik (John Williams) *1981 – Goldene Leinwand für beste Filmmusik (John Williams) *1981 – Grammy für beste Filmmusik (John Williams) *1981 – Hugo für bestes Filmdrama *1981 – People's Choice Award für bester Film Trivia * Mark Hamill, der Luke Skywalker verkörperte, hatte nach dem ersten Teil einen schweren Autounfall, weswegen sein Gesicht operiert werden musste. Fans behaupten, George Lucas hatte den Kampf mit dem Wampa-Eismonster am Anfang der fünften Episode nur eingebaut, um dies zu erklären. Ob dies zutrifft, konnte nicht geklärt werden und wird von offizieller Seite dementiert. Für Hamills Karriere als Schauspieler war die Trilogie nicht sonderlich dienlich: Nach Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter verkörperte er für die Zuschauer nur noch Luke Skywalker – für junge Rollen war sein Jedi-Image zu ernst, für ernste Rollen war er zu jung. * Weil George Lucas bei Das Imperium schlägt zurück den Regisseur nicht, wie sonst üblich, zu Anfang des Films nannte, sondern erst im Abspann (was man ihm bei Episode IV noch als Ausnahme hatte durchgehen lassen), sollte er damals auf Geheiß der Filmergewerkschaft Directors Guild (DGA) eine Geldstrafe zahlen. Er zahlte die Strafe und trat anschließend aus der Gewerkschaft aus. * Das Lichtschwert, das man in Das Imperium schlägt zurück verwendete, ist nicht derselbe Graflex-Blitzstab, der 1977 benutzt wurde. Die Original-Requisite verschwand unter noch nicht geklärten Umständen. *Zum Schluß des Filmes, als Luke auf dem Lazaretschiff behandelt wird, sprechen Lando und Leia miteiander - Lando verspricht Leia, Han zu finden. In dieser Szene trägt er unerklärlicherweise Han's Kleidung... * Ältere Videokassetten und Laserdiscs sind an der Stelle, in der Han Solo vom Imperium gefoltert wird, in Deutschland zensiert. Wegen der FSK-6-Freigabe wurde die Szene geschnitten, auf der neuen DVD-Box ist die Szene vollständig im Film enthalten. *''Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' spielte im Kino weltweit 538,4 Millionen US-Dollar ein und steht auf Platz 68 der erfolgreichsten Filme aller Zeiten (Stand: September 2010). *Die amerikanische Punkband Bad Religion nahm den Originaltitel The Empire strikes back ein wenig auf die Schippe und nannte eines ihrer Alben The Empire strikes first. *Während des Falklandkonfliktes 1982 wurde der Titel The Empire strikes back als Kopfzeile diverser Zeitungen verwendet welche auf die Rückeroberung der Falklandinseln durch Großbritannien, des "British Empire", anspielten. *In der Fernseserie Lost trägt die dreizehnte Episode im deutschen ebenfalls den Titel Das Imperium schlägt zurück, im englischen Original heißt sie Some Like It Hoth. Einer der Hauptprotagonisten der Serie, Hugo „Hurley“ Reyes, landet nach einer Zeitreise im Jahr 1977. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache schreibt er an einem modifizierten Skript von Das Imperium schlägt zurück, um es George Lucas zuzuschicken, damit dieser bestimmte Verbesserungen vor nimmt. *Bei der Erstaufführung und der Erstveröffentlichung auf Video, verwendete Lucas bereits die römische 5 im Titel! Im Film "Das Imperium schlägt zurück" verwendete Lucas auch bereits die römische 6! Steve0067 22:31, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) *Bis 1997 gab es im deutschen Lauftext einen heftigen Fehler. In ihm stand am Anfang "DAS IMPERIUM SCHLÄGT ZÜRUCK". In der Special Edition wurde der Fehler dann behoben. Steve0067 22:31, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) frame|Deutlich zu sehen ist die römische 5 statt einer römischen 2 und statt "ZURÜCK" steht im Titel "ZÜRUCK"! Quelle: Schnittbericht.com Galerie Bild:Originalplakat Episode 5.jpg|Das Originalplakat von "Das Imperium schlägt zurück". Bild:Star wars 5 cover klein.jpg|Das Cover der Special-Edition-DVD von 2004. Bild:Star Wars Episode V - Das Imperium schlaegt zurueck - Limited Edition.jpg|Das Cover der Limited Edition (DVD) von 2006. Weblinks *''Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia * *[http://boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=starwars5.htm Box-Office-Einspielergebnisse von Das Imperium schlägt zurück] *Änderungen zwischen den Filmfassungen Einzelnachweise bg:Епизод V - Империята отвръща на удара en:Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back es:Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca fr:Star Wars, épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque it:Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisce ancora ja:スター・ウォーズ エピソード5/帝国の逆襲 hu:Csillagok háborúja V: A Birodalom visszavág nl:Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back no:Star Wars Episode V: Imperiet slår tilbake pl:Imperium kontratakuje pt:Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca ru:Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар fi:Tähtien sota: Episodi V – Imperiumin vastaisku Kategorie:Filme